This invention relates to a hybrid circuit breaker, and more particularly to diversely constructed series-connected circuit interrupters of diverse types, particularly a sulfur hexafluoride interrupter of a first configuration and either a vacuum interrupter or a sulfur hexafluoride interrupter of a second configuration.
Various types of interrupters are well known, each having particular advantages and disadvantages. It is known to combine diverse types of interrupters in order to gain the advantages of each in a combined circuit breaker. Examples of such combinations are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,882 where individual interrupters are sequentially opened rather than being simultaneously opened; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,924 where the specific interrupters disclosed include an air blast interrupter and an oil-poor interrupter wherein the advantages of each are obtained in the aggregate in the series combination.